


Proposta a Rio (Italian Version)

by Sara1297R



Category: Mario & Sonic (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, Marriage Proposal, Rio 2016 Summer Olympics
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1297R/pseuds/Sara1297R
Summary: Ciao a tutti !!Questa idea mi è venuta quando ho sentito la notizia di una proposta di matrimonio tra due atleti alle Olimpiadi di Rio (Estate 2016).E mi sono detta perché non farci una storia a modo mio sui miei personaggi preferiti (quelli del fandom Sonic)??Solo adesso mi è venuta l'illuminazione...La coppia protagonista è la mia preferita: Sonadow/ShadonicI don't own the characters, they belong to their original owners Sega and Nintendo





	Proposta a Rio (Italian Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Proposal in Rio (English Version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563822) by [Sara1297R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1297R/pseuds/Sara1297R)

> Non siate troppo cattivi per questa mia prima pubblicazione.  
È giusto che ognuno abbia gusti diversi, accetto critiche, ma non insulti, se la storia non vi piace sappiate che non vi obbliga nessuno a leggerla 😁

Estate 2016 e un pullman si fermò davanti all'entrata della Città Olimpica di Rio. Dal veicolo cominciarono ad uscire i nostri mobiani.

"Evviva siamo a Rio!" esultò un kitsune giallo limone a due code saltando fuori dal pullman, lo seguì un'echidna rosso che appena uscito guardò il sole alto nel cielo "Ah che bella giornata!" disse mettendosi in testa un cappello stile cowboy per ripararsi dalla luce.

Poi sentì due braccia avvolgersi intorno al collo "Ed è calda come te Knuckie" sentì dirgli la voce di un noto pipistrello bianco mentre gli stampava un bacio sulla guancia, per poi librarsi in volo, mentre lui la richiamava rosso in volto come la sua pelliccia. 

Dopo di loro uscì un riccio nero che respirò a pieni polmoni, finalmente fuori da quella lattina gigante definita veicolo. Lo seguì il Team Chaotix che come loro solito resero caotica anche la discesa dei semplici scalini con Espio e Charmy schiacciati dall'enorme figura del coccodrillo intenzionato a scendere per primo ad ogni costo, perché lui era il Capo, come continuava a dire. Un'aura verde acqua li avvolse e li spinse via per lasciare libero il passaggio a Silver che poi da bravo galantuomo aprì la strada alla gatta viola dopo di lui, che lo ringraziò ricominciando poi a parlare con le ultime due femmine della comitiva, Amy e Cream.   
Mentre quelli a terra prendevano i bagagli dallo scomparto del veicolo mancava solo un personaggio, il riccio blu.   
Non si fece attendere molto e scese con un balzo gli scalini ascoltando la musica a tutto volume da delle cuffie e ballava pure immerso nel suo mondo; non potendo correre da altre parti per tutto il viaggio si era dovuto accontentare. Shadow gli si avvicinò e cercava di capire che canzone stesse cantando dal labiale, finché Sonic non decise di cantargli la strofa per intero e quindi lo sentirono tutti ad alta voce.

** _"...We don't need nobody, I just need your body. Nothing but sheets between us, ain't no getting off early. I know you're always on the night shift, but I can't stand these nights alone. And I don't need no explanation, cause baby you are the boss at home ..."._ **

L'eroe continuò a ballare scatenandosi contro il riccio nero, che cercava di non arrossire, e di non mostrare di divertirsi davanti a tutti.

** _"...You don't gotta go to work work work work work work work work. But you gotta put in work work work work work work work work. You don't gotta go to work work work work work work work work. Let my body the work work work work work work work work..."._ **

Shadow sorrise lievemente scuotendo la testa e decise di prendere il riccio ballerino per la vita e se lo mise in spalla. Ovviamente l'altro smise di cantare e mentre veniva sollevato gli caddero le cuffiette "Shadow ma che fai? Mettimi giù!" cominciò a strillare agitando le gambe per liberarsi. "Hai finito di ballare?" chiese il primo, e in tutta risposta ricevette uno sbuffo dal secondo: "Uffa sei un guasta feste!! Insomma se non ballo qui che siamo a Rio, la città del carnevale e del ballo per eccellenza, dove altro vuoi che balli?!" disse Sonic agendo in modo melodrammatico, sempre sulla spalla di Shadow. Il riccio nero alzò gli occhi al cielo "Già è un vero peccato, non credo che sopravviverò" rispose in tono sarcastico.

Intanto il resto del gruppo sorrideva per la scena che stavano facendo i due "Se voi due piccioncini avete finito, dovremmo entrare in hotel per registrarci e poi andare allo stadio per incontrare Mario e gli altri" disse Tails richiamando l'attenzione di tutti. Quindi il gruppo si mosse prendendo le valigie.

Finalmente Shadow mise giù Sonic e lo lasciò andare, ma non prima di dargli un bacio sulla guancia per paura di averlo offeso con la sua mossa di prima. Sapeva che il riccio blu odiava sentirsi bloccato fisicamente, ma lui ogni tanto lo faceva per tenerselo vicino per ribadire a tutti e a se stesso che Sonic era suo. Sonic gli sorrise e ricambiò il bacio, non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma gli piaceva quando Shadow lo trattava in quel modo, cioè quando lo acchiappava e poi gli rispondeva. Era un atteggiamento che tra loro due si era formato nel corso di due anni.

È già, sono due anni che i due rivali sono diventati amanti. Il loro rapporto è cambiato quando un giorno durante un combattimento contro Eggman i due eroi erano rimasti rinchiusi in una specie di scatola di metallo. Ne con i loro pugni e calci, ne con i poteri del Caos erano riusciti a scalfire quella prigione. Quindi avevano trascorso un bel po' di tempo da soli prima di riuscire a scappare grazie anche all'aiuto dei loro amici.

È stato in quel periodo di tempo che i due si sono avvicinati, prima riuscendosi a tollerare a vicenda; Poi cominciarono a vedersi più spesso anche al di fuori delle solite lotte o battaglie contro il Dottore; piano piano diventarono amici fidati. Parlavano, ridevano, scherzavano, sì anche lo scorbutico riccio nero. Con il riccio blu aveva ritrovato la serenità e la voglia di godersi la vita appieno. All'inizio Shadow aveva rivisto in Sonic l'immagine dell'adorata Maria ed era arrivato alla conclusione che per mantenere la promessa fatta alla "sorella" era più facile proteggere qualcuno, piuttosto che diventare l'eroe di per se. Questa difficoltà creatasi con la sua reputazione traballante tra buono e cattivo nelle sue precedenti avventure; Grazie mille Eggman e Black Doom! >-<

Comunque decise di diventare l'eroe dell'eroe, e a Sonic la cosa fece piacere -non subito per via del suo orgoglio- ma alla fine aveva qualcuno che gli guardava le spalle e di cui non doveva preoccuparsi in situazioni pericolose. Dopo un po' di tempo in questa relazione amichevole e dopo una riflessione e comprensione da parte dei due ricci dei loro veri sentimenti, i due ragazzi si resero conto che tra di loro si era formato un legame più profondo di quello di una semplice amicizia. Shadow capì che ormai l'atteggiamento spavaldo del riccio blu non gli dava più fastidio e che lo usava per mantenere la sua immagine da eroe, insomma faceva buon viso a cattivo gioco. E il suo sorriso, il suo vero sorriso, -non il ghigno di sfida che mostrava spesso in battaglia- gli riscaldava il cuore e gli illuminava la giornata. Quando decise di dichiararsi, Sonic non lo rifiutò e decise di dargli una possibilità. Da allora sono passati due anni e vivono perfettamente insieme, ovviamente ogni tanto hanno qualche battibecco, ma niente che non succede in qualsiasi rapporto di coppia.

Ora tornando alla nostra storia ormai erano tutti entrati nell'albergo, Sonic si era unito a Tails e Knuckles, mentre Shadow era ancora fuori con Rouge.

"Allora l'hai preso?" gli chiese la ragazza. Il riccio nero annuì e prese tra gli aculei una scatolina di velluto blu scuro, aprendola rivelò un anello semplice in metallo con un piccolo diamantino.

Gli occhi di Rouge si illuminarono, "Oh mio Chaos che bello!" Shadow sorrise spensierato, "Già non vedo l'ora di darglielo!".

\---------Un po' più tardi

Dopo essersi registrati i Mobiani andarono nelle loro camere, e i due ricci si trovarono divisi, per volere degli organizzatori delle Olimpiadi. Per evitare comportamenti troppo amorosi tra i due e così rispettare il regolamento dei giochi.

Finite le sistemazioni nelle camere, i Mobiani si ritrovarono tutti insieme nella hall. "Prontiadandare?" chieseTailsvedendoarrivaretutti,**_ "_**Toad cistaaspettandoallostadiodi Maracanã", "Non vedo l'ora di rivedere Peach e Daisy" aggiunse Amy. "Ah Donkey Kong, mi deve una rivincita dalle scorse Olimpiadi" disse invece Knuckles. Avevano l'hotel vicino allo stadio perché si trovava nella città olimpica appositamente costruita per l'evento, così per gioia di Sonic ci andarono a piedi. La saetta blu voleva incontrare subito gli organizzatori e gli altri atleti, così una volta finite le commissioni per gli aventi sarebbe potuto correre liberamente per la città.

Entrarono nello stadio principale dove ci sarebbe stata la cerimonia di apertura e l'accensione della fiaccola Olimpica. Lì un sacco di Toad e Tipi timidi insieme a Chao e Mobiani costruivano o sistemavano gli ultimi dettagli prima dell'apertura ufficiale dello stadio. Ma gli eroi cercarono invece i loro sfidanti del Mondo dei Funghi. L'occhio più veloce ovviamente fu quello di Sonic, "MARIO!!!HEY GUYS!!!". A questo punto i due gruppi si unirono cominciando a salutarsi e a chiacchierare tra di loro, parlando di avventure e novità successe dopo le Olimpiadi Invernali del 2014.

** _(Per lo svolgimento delle Olimpiadi e dei suoi eventi mi sono ispirata al videogioco per il 3ds)_ **

Finito il raduno un Toad richiamò l'attenzione degli atleti, per mettere in pratica la parte più importante delle Olimpiadi, l'organizzazione degli eventi! Quest'anno c'erano alcuni sport nuovi: rugby, calcio e golf. Tutti i personaggi si iscrissero alle discipline a cui volevano partecipare. Essendo solo loro a giocare crearono anche squadre miste o si iscrissero più volte agli stessi eventi in formazioni diverse, così da: rendere più lungo il gioco, accumulare più punti e soprattutto divertirsi di più. Finite le iscrizioni avevano ancora qualche ora prima che calasse la sera e cominciasse la cerimonia di apertura. Quasi tutte le ragazze decisero di dirigersi per fare shopping e girare tra le bancarelle nei dintorni. E gli altri si divisero in gruppetti con lo stesso scopo.

La nostra coppietta invece corse in giro ad alta velocità per esplorare il luogo e finirono andando sul monte Pan di Zucchero. Un sacco di persone ovviamente li riconoscevano e li salutavano e per evitare la folla di turisti i due ricci si misero appena fuori dalla struttura turistica sulla cima del monte. Tra la boscaglia a godersi la compagnia l'uno dell'altro e la natura. Stettero lì a parlare e a coccolarsi per un paio d'ore.

"Tu a che eventi ti sei iscritto? Sai pensavo, che a beach volley, potremmo gareggiare insieme, no? Poi io voglio sicuramente provare golf, anche se potrei morire di noia". Ovviamente quello che parlava di più era Sonic, mentre Shadow se ne stava ad occhi chiusi seduto contro l'albero dove si erano seduti e lo ascoltava tenendolo tra le sue braccia. Adorava il suono della sua voce, lo rilassava.

"Shadow, noi staremo sempre insieme, vero?" il riccio nero spalancò gli occhi sorpreso dalla domanda. Shadow guardò la faccia seria dell'altro "Perché me lo chiedi?".   
Sonic si staccò da lui e volse lo sguardo al cielo, "Perché voglio esserne sicuro, non voglio più attraversare quello che ho passato con Sally e Mina **_(mini rifermento agli Archie comics)". _**

Shadow sospirò, si ricordava bene la volta in cui Sonic gli aveva parlato delle sue relazioni passate finite male, ovviamente tutti credevano che si fosse ripreso, ma in realtà ne era rimasto profondamente scottato. Anche il riccio nero si staccò dal tronco mettendosi seduto composto. Capì che quello blu si stava riperdendo nei suoi soliti pensieri autodistruttivi nei quali si trovava a ponderare ogni fatto, ogni parola, azione che riguardava lui o gli altri e ultimamente la loro relazione. Anche l'eroe aveva i suoi traumi e l'amore era uno di questi, ma Shadow non si stancava mai di ascoltare i suoi sfoghi consolarlo e amarlo per scacciare quei brutti pensieri. "Come sempre pensi troppo, non farlo".

"Già... è che con te sto bene, veramente bene, e non voglio per nulla al mondo rovinare la nostra relazione. Ho paura di sbagliare o farmi odiare da te. Non voglio tornare a come eravamo prima, non voglio tornare da solo...".  
Shadow lo interruppe "Hey Faker stai andando alla deriva, zitto e ascoltami! Ti stai preoccupando troppo, torna qui". Shadow gli fece gesto con le mani di tornargli vicino, Sonic così fece e si rimise tra le braccia dell'altro appoggiando pure la testa sul villoso petto bianco. Ascoltò il ritmo del cuore della forma di vita perfetta trovando di nuovo la tranquillità. Lo aiutarono anche delle braccia nere attorno al suo corpo, mani che lo accarezzavano tra gli aculei in testa e sulla schiena e infine dei dolci baci sulla fronte.

"Sonic non ha senso preoccuparsi adesso per il futuro... non voglio essere pessimista, ma mettiamo che prima o poi la nostra storia finirà. Non rimarrai solo e ti prometto che potrai sempre contare su di me. Sei stato, sei e sarai sempre una persona importante nella mia vita, non ti abbandonerò tanto facilmente".

Abbracciandolo stretto Shadow sorrise avendo una battuta pronta "Hai tanto rotto le scatole per diventare amici e starmi vicino, non puoi buttare via tutto, ormai sei Mio". Tornò ad entrambi il sorriso e Sonic scosse la testa divertito, alzò lo sguardo verso il riccio nero "Grazie Shads mi ci voleva una strigliata" si diedero un bacio casto e profondo.

"Ricordati che ci sono, con me non hai bisogno di fingere, sono la tua roccia...il tuo eroe" Sonic ridacchiò di nuovo, "Shadow l'eroe dell'eroe, mi piace. Anche se ti vedo meglio in un'armatura luccicante piuttosto di un mantello e tutina attillata".

Dopo quel giorno ne ebbero pochi altri per stare insieme, anche con gli altri amici per via dei vari giochi.

Gli eventi erano divertenti e combattuti, entrambe le squadre ebbero momenti di glorie e sconfitte. Queste Olimpiadi erano davvero varie e agguerrite. Le gare che determinarono i punteggi furono quelle in cui gli atleti giocarono singolarmente o con personaggi della stessa squadra, mentre come già detto in precedenza le gare miste furono più per svago e magari qualche punticino bonus.

Alcuni eventi furono schiaccianti e quasi scontati, per esempio: Nessuno tolse la medaglia d'oro a Sonic nei 100 metri, e lo stesso valse per Mario nel salto in alto; Shadow vinse nel Tiro a segno, Luigi nel tennis da tavolo; Amy portò a casa la vittoria con il lancio del Martello, ma Peach vinse nel Golf; Blaze stracciò tutti a Equitazione e Daisy prese l'oro in Ginnastica artistica.

Furono combattuti: Pugilato lo scontro tra Donkey Kong e Knuckles; Tails e Cream contro Wario e Waluigi a Beach Volley. Ed epico fu l'evento finale di calcio cinque contro cinque, la squadra Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Tails e Silver contro La squadra Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Wario e Yoshi. I partecipanti poterono usare le loro abilità speciali rendendo il gioco magico.

Con tutte queste attività e momenti sia gioiosi che tristi, il tempo volò e il periodo delle Olimpiadi giunse al termine.

La cerimonia di chiusura, tenuta nel primo stadio, fu spettacolare quanto quella di apertura, entrambe all'altezza del famigerato Carnevale. Ma prima di festeggiare adeguatamente andavano eletti i vincitori.  
Sul palco si trovavo da un lato Mario e dall'altro Sonic e dietro di loro il resto degli atleti.

Toad da sempre imparziale si fece avanti e con un microfono "Ringrazio tutti per la partecipazione, il calore, il sostegno che avete dimostrato durante i giochi. Spero che questa edizione delle Olimpiadi tra il Regno dei Funghi e Mobius vi abbia emozionato. E ora il momento tanto atteso. A seguito di tutti gli eventi...con un totale complessivo di 120 medaglie i vincitori sono...".

Tutti rimasero sulle spine, con il fiato in sospeso mentre Toad estraeva il contenuto di una busta lentamente

"...il pianeta di Mobius!". 

  
Partirono i fuochi d'artificio, grida di gioia, applausi e l'inno nazionale, cioè la canzone tema di Sonic, _His world_. I Mobiani festeggiavano tra di loro, ma coinvolsero anche gli avversari condividendo la gioia del momento.

Dopo alcuni minuti sul palco erano rimasti gli atleti e Toad aveva lasciato il suo spazio ad un certo riccio nero.  
Infatti senza dare nell'occhio Shadow aveva preso un microfono e si era fatto avanti. Ora che l'atmosfera era tornata calma il riccio nero si trovava al centro del palco, che cosa voleva fare?

"Salve a tutti" cominciò sorprendendo tutti "Vorrei solo rubarvi un altro po' di tempo prima di congedarvi in questa magnifica serata". Ora aveva di sicuro l'attenzione di tutti "Come ben saprete e per chi è stato sotto una roccia forse non sa..." lasciò il tempo per assimilare la lieve battuta. "Per due anni e spero per molti altri io e un certo riccio blu siamo in una relazione amorosa". Sonic era tra Tails e Knuckles in prima fila e guardava il riccio nero confuso "Ora forse voi tutti vi chiederete come sia successo, eravamo rivali, non ci sopportavamo".

"Io sono sempre stato quello cattivo e lui quello buono, ma dovete sapere che il vostro eroe è proprio un Faker, lo vedete sempre sorridente e gentile, ma non è solo così. Io e la banda sappiamo che parla sempre a perdifiato ed è sempre agitato da diventare esasperante, è più vanitoso di un pavone e quando rientra da una corsa sporca sempre di terra lo zerbino di casa".

La frase fece sorridere tutti e Knuckles diede una piccola gomitata al riccio in questione che si trovava in imbarazzo ed estremamente confuso, cosa voleva dimostrare Shadow dicendo tutte quelle cose? "Ma anche per questi suoi difetti io lo Amo", *Inserire aaawww e versi da commozione generale da parte dei presenti*.

"Per un certo periodo credevo che la mia vita fosse fatta solo di disperazione e rimpianti, ma grazie alla sua assillante presenza, alla sua risata contagiosa, al suo essere un amico per tutti ora non sarei qui a ridere, a scherzare con i nostri amici e con i fan".

"Sonic salva sempre tutti e ha salvato anche me. Ora, ci sono tanti modi per ringraziarlo e io ho scelto quello di promettergli che potrà contare SEMPRE su di me per qualsiasi cosa... in salute e in malattia, in ricchezza e in povertà, nella buona e cattiva sorte... sarò la sua roccia, la sua spalla, il suo eroe". La mano di Shadow che non reggeva il microfono prese qualcosa dagli aculei.  
Le persone più perspicaci cominciavano ad intuire o avevano già capito qualcosa e tutti gli spettatori ora fremevano sui sedili, quello che forse ancora non sospettava nulla era Sonic o forse non voleva crederci. "Qual'è il modo migliore per suggellare questa promessa se non con una cerimonia ufficiale". Eccolo il momento Shadow guardò verso il ricco blu, il quale ora aveva gli occhi spalancati e le mani davanti alla bocca, Ora aveva certamente capito.  
Fece un respiro profondo e scese in ginocchio portando avanti la mano con lo scatolino aperto a mostrare l'anello.

Un boato riecheggiò in schiamazzi e grida eccitate, nonostante la confusione Shadow riuscì a dire "Sonic the Hedgehog, vuoi sposarmi?". Non volle perdersi la reazione del riccio blu. Al sentire la Domanda, Sonic sempre nascosto dietro le sue mani cadde in ginocchio cercando di nascondersi il più possibile, ma tutti potevano vedere il suo corpo tremare e scuotersi dai singhiozzi. I suoi amici da dietro si congratulavano e lo confortavano con pacche sulla schiena e anche abbracciandolo. Poi con una velocità degna del suo nome si fiondò tra le braccia del riccio nero, il quale lasciò cadere il microfono, ma non l'anello per accoglierlo meglio. Shadow vide le lacrime sul viso dell'altro che scendevano copiose "Sì, sì, sì, sì, sì, sì...", continuava a dire il riccio blu aggrappandosi alla sua pelliccia per non lasciarlo e anche per sostenersi. Così vicini, così avvinghiati si baciarono, mentre il resto del mondo li festeggiava.

Partirono di nuovo i coriandoli e i fuochi d'artificio, una musica romantica e pure la kiss-cam li inquadrò nel momento in cui una volta staccati, Sonic più sorridente che mai e con gli occhi arrossati, si sfilò il guanto della mano sinistra e lasciò che Shadow gli mettesse l'anello all'anulare. La coppia però era esternata da tutto e si guardavano negli occhi concentrati l'uno sull'altro "So che per noi basta stare insieme per sentirci legati, ma d'ora in poi ne avrai l'assoluta certezza" fece una pausa per posare le labbra sul nuovo accessorio al dito dell'altro. "Ti basterà togliere i guanti per ricordartelo o chiederlo al testimone del mio amore per te, il mondo intero". Sonic deglutì sentiva le lacrime riformarsi negli occhi e prima di scoppiare portò il riccio nero in un bacio profondo tenendogli una guancia abbronzata con la mano nuda "Ti amo più di ogni altra cosa nell'intero universo... Ma ora come faccio a competere con una proposta alle Olimpiadi".


End file.
